Shadowman
by hikari eternity
Summary: Y Kuroko era una sombra, una que se alimentaba de su luz como un vampiro. Tetsuya era oscuridad y Kagami lo amaba.


_Hola gente bonita que ha decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic todo raro._

_Nació por generación espontanea así que es raro._

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_Shadowman le pertenece a Tristania._

_La locura es mía, sólo mía._

* * *

_Arrástrame por la suciedad._

_No hay lugar donde correr, ni esconderse._

_Él está en mi sangre…_

* * *

Shadowman

— ¡No apagues la luz!— Chillo Kagami, deteniendo con su aguda voz la mano que cruelmente se hallaba a medio camino hacia el apagador.

La mujer le miró con una sonrisa en la cara, y la aprensión en sus pequeños ojos castaños. De pie en el umbral de la puerta, retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta sentarse sobre la mullida cama del niño de no más de ocho años.

Sus ojos borgoña abiertos de par en par, con el miedo trasluciéndose en ellos. La palidez de su rostro y la manera en que temblaba como hoja de otoño la inundaron de ternura.

—No hay nada que temer, Taiga— aseguro, volviendo a arroparlo y a la espera de cualquier comentario por parte del menor.

—Pero él…— empezó, callándose abruptamente como si la simple mención de él, fuera algo imperdonable. Ambas manos sobre sus labios sellaron las palabras, pero ella intuía a lo que se refería. Después de todo, llevaba años siendo niñera, y también había sido niña, aun cuando jamás sintió miedo de la oscuridad, comprendía que a muchos les aterrorizaba.

Se limitó a acariciar los cabellos rojizos, tranquilizando al menor.

— ¿Le temes a la oscuridad, Taiga?

Taiga frunció el ceño, y en un acto de valentía negó efusivamente al tiempo que volvía a reincorporarse, totalmente indignado de que pensara que él era un cobarde. Porque no lo era. No le daba miedo la oscuridad, le daba miedo quien se ocultaba en ella. Esa sombra escurridiza que se materializaba en su habitación bien entrada la noche, un hermoso ser con forma humana y de aspecto irreal. A él sí le temía.

— ¿Le tienes miedo al monstruo bajo la cama?— un retintín divertido en el tono de voz le restaba seriedad al asunto, y cuando ella levanto el edredón y se agacho para mirar, él se tensó por una milésima de segundo hasta que recordó que no, él no vivía bajo la cama.

— ¿O será al que está dentro del ropero?— ella se levantó con gracia, se detuvo frente al armario y abrió la puerta de par en par, mostrando los ganchos con ropa y demás cajas que ahí se guardaban.

La luz bañando la habitación era reconfortante pero sólo un poco. Porque él era una sombra, y las sombras no existían sin la luz, así que probablemente él le miraba desde su morada, oculto de la vista de ella. Eso no significaba que no existiera, claro que existía. Vivía ahí, con él, susurrándole palabras terribles al oído.

Cuando los posibles escondites de los monstruos fueron revisados minuciosamente, ella se dio por satisfecha y él pensó que de alguna manera quizás si era sólo su imaginación.

—Los monstruos no existen, Taiga— deposito un beso en la frente del pelirrojo y abandono el cuarto. No sin antes apagar la luz y dejar la puerta entreabierta.

Taiga, sin fiarse del todo en su niñera opto por protegerse con lo que tenía a la mano; su edredón plagado de balones de basquetbol, una linterna que hubiera sacado del cajón de su mesita de noche y un bate de béisbol, que alguien le hubiera regalado en algún cumpleaños atrás cuando no le interesaba el baloncesto. Sí, estaba totalmente preparado para cualquier caso de contingencia.

.

.

.

Cuando, Taiga, volvió a abrir los ojos ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana. El frío inexplicable de la habitación lo obligo a asomar su cabeza fuera del fuerte que constituían sus sábanas. La quietud de la habitación era apabullante, y la poca luz de la luna llena que lograba alumbrar débilmente la estancia le dio un panorama de lo que era su propio cuarto. Todo seguía en su lugar, desde la chaqueta que colgaba del respaldo de la silla frente a su escritorio, los libros infantiles apilados prolijamente en una esquina de una repisa, sus dos balones de baloncesto en un extremo del lugar, los carritos y muñecos de acción que tenía dentro del mueblecito donde su niñera los guardaba todas las tardes después de haber jugado con ellos. Absolutamente todo ahí era normal, salvo una cosa, o mejor dicho, una persona.

De pie frente al armario, se encontraba él.

Con un sutil resplandor blanco que no hacía otra cosa más que acrecentar su aspecto etéreo. Tan bello como en las noches pasadas, su piel extremadamente blanca, inmaculada. El cabello furiosamente rojo, del color que era la sangre que salía de sus rodillas cuando se caía y se raspaba bastante, enmarcando sus finos rasgos de querubín, igual a los ángeles de las iglesias que él había visto en libros o fotos, y sus grandes ojos borgoña absorbiendo la escasa luz, brillando con luz propia, de manera inquietante, mirándolo fijamente desde su posición. Tan hermoso y aterrador.

—Ven conmigo.

Y su voz, apenas un susurro fue lo primero en romper la quietud y el silencio reinante. Una mano fue extendida hacia él, su rostro de pintura de Miguel Ángel, se contrajo en una mueca dolorosa, totalmente implorante. Tan lastimosa que a Taiga le dieron ganas de aceptar la mano, pero no lo hizo.

—Ven…— repitió, con un tono menos necesitado. Con ambos brazos abiertos, esperándolo.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto en cambio él. Negándose a ser un cobarde por siempre.

Llenándose de valor pese a que su pulso acelerado le atronaba en los oídos y su respiración irregular comenzaba a hacerle doler el pecho. Las manos le temblaban y su pregunta salió tan débil que por un instante se arrepintió de haber hablado.

—Soy tu sombra.

— ¿Mi sombra?— repitió él, incrédulo. Con más miedo que en el principio. Eso no podía ser, no era como si Peter Pan existiera y él hubiera terminado perdiendo su sombra también. En todo caso necesitaba un dedal y un beso, esa era la solución ¿cierto? Aunque era una solución difícil pues él no sabía que era un dedal y los besos, que asco, mejor no tener sombra.

—Sí — Repitió, avanzo un par de pasos, acortando la distancia que los separaba. —Ven, ven conmigo— pidió de nueva cuenta.

Taiga, arrojo las sabanas hacia un lado y con el bate en mano comenzó a blandirlo para alejar a quien quiera que fuera. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el ser avanzo uno hacia él y trastabillo, el dolor del impacto de su trasero contra el suelo de madera lo hizo resoplar. Su aliento se condenso como una nubecita, todo el cuarto se vio inundado de niebla, y entonces el lugar dejo de tener similitud con su habitación, sus ojos no podían ver otra cosa que no fuera la niebla rodeándolo y al monstruo bellísimo frente a él. Mirándolo con superioridad.

Taiga, quiso tomar su linterna y ahuyentarlo, a él no debería gustarle la luz del todo, pero cuando fue consciente de ello también fue consciente de que no tenía su lámpara a la mano, que seguramente aun descansaba bajo la almohada.

— ¡No! ¡Aléjate!— chillo, con todas sus fuerzas, al grado de pensar que no volvería a emitir palabra alguna. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y sus labios no dejaron de repetir, como un mantra "aléjate".

Él soltó una carcajada aguda que le erizo todos los vellos de su pequeño cuerpo. Y avanzo.

.

.

.

—Kagami-kun— Tetsuya, entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. Había sido ignorado durante dieciséis años de su vida, y no le extrañaba en absoluto que la gente lo hiciera. Sin embargo, que Kagami Taiga, su luz y novio lo hiciera, era imperdonable.

Soltó un golpe con la palma de la mano en el abdomen del pelirrojo, y este, por acto reflejo se llevó ambas manos a la zona lesionada. Los dos rubís miraron fijamente a la pequeña sombra que era Kuroko.

Lucia francamente molesto, inclusive no le miraba, sus ojos azules se perdían en el inmenso cielo nocturno, sin luna alguna iluminando, sin estrellas titilando en la lejanía. Simplemente negro. Totalmente oscuro.

Sobre la acera vacía, se extendía el camino iluminado por las farolas públicas, Kagami suspiro por lo bajo, pese a tener diecisiete años aun le temía a la oscuridad, igual que cuando era un niño.

Kuroko, aferro la mano de su pareja y lo obligo a avanzar, su casa ya no quedaba tan lejos y el pelirrojo podía quedarse a dormir por esa noche. Sabia de su terror hacia la oscuridad y esas cosas, así que aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo sufrir un poco, tampoco le parecía correcto mandarlo a la calle solo, con miedo y a saber con qué clase de peligros. Porque una cosa era burlarse de su miedo irracional hacia los monstruos imaginarios y otra muy distinta era ser un desconsiderado y dejarlo al alcance de ladrones, asesinos y demás psicópatas que suelen pulular disfrazados de gente normal. Esos eran verdaderos monstruos y ellos a Kuroko sí le asustaban.

—No tengas miedo, Taiga — y a Kagami la réplica que estaba a punto de hacer por haber insinuado que era un cobarde murió en sus cuerdas vocales. Amaba cuando Kuroko decía su nombre —. No hay nada que temer, Taiga.

Quizás fue su nombre dicho de aquella forma, sin pizca de cariño, sin ápice de intentar ser un gesto confortante, sin buenas intenciones. A Kagami le sonó como una burla, una cruel, hasta el tono cantarín con que fue dicho. Le hizo recordar un momento en específico, uno que intentaba olvidar por todos los medios pero que su cerebro se negaba en ocultar. Recordó los ojos castaños de Madison, su niñera, y su tono de voz suave y alegre, como una canción de cuna. La manera en que intento tranquilizar sus miedos una noche. Y también recordó cómo fue encontrada al día siguiente. Los rostros borrosos de los policías que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas, que acordonaban una habitación en su casa, la ambulancia, la camilla con un cuerpo sobre ella y la sábana blanca – como el espectro – que lo cubría. El rostro compungido y escandalizado de su madre, que no dejaba de besarle el rostro y apretarlo entre sus brazos, los ojos aliviados y al mismo tiempo horrorizados de su padre. Los rumores de los vecinos que yacían como árboles en un bosque sobre la acera, contemplando y asegurando y alarmándose. Su propio rostro reflejado en el cristal de la sala de espera del consultorio de la psicóloga; un par de ojos que parecían absorber la luz de la bombilla que iluminaba la sala de espera, y el cabello rojo sangre enmarcando un bonito rostro pálido. El gesto necesitado que se dedicaba a sí mismo.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — repuso Kuroko, con aquella voz que no era suya. Que era de él. ¡De él! —No deberías tenerlo, soy tu sombra ¿recuerdas?

…Y Peter Pan no existía… sólo necesitaba un beso y un dedal…

—Soy _tú_… — y la mano que se aferraba a la suya apretó el agarre.

Kagami, miro a Kuroko, pero no era él, no había rastro de sus hermosos ojos azules, ni su extravagante cabello celeste, ni su figura pequeña. No había nadie. Sólo él. Solo.

Y el reflejo que le regalo el cristal de una panadería le dijo que era sólo él. Su mano se mantenía a medio camino –…aterradoramente a medio camino del apagador… – sosteniendo aire. Una par de ojos rojos, una mirada perdida y un gesto vacuo en su rostro pálido. La noche cerrada entorno a él. La oscuridad.

—No tengo miedo — sentencio Kagami. Porque no había nada en la oscuridad que pudiera herirlo, lastimarlo. Su única debilidad era Kuroko Tetsuya. Y Kuroko era una sombra, una que se alimentaba de su luz como un vampiro. Tetsuya era oscuridad y Kagami lo amaba.

—Nunca debiste… — aclaro él — Te amo — susurro antes de abrazarle, la frialdad de su cuerpo penetro en él, su aliento se volvió vaho — nos amo — se corrigió.

—Te amo — confirmo Kagami y Kuroko se sintió aliviado de escucharlo hablar.

Creyó que su novio había tenido un infarto o un shock, y nadie podría culparlo si hubiera visto el rostro de Kagami instantes antes. Parecía lejano, no meditabundo, lejano como si no fuera él. Le asusto la sonrisa torcida que usurpo sus labios durante un instante. Y pensó que lo vería a él, al otro Kagami, mas no fue así.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Kagami y lo que encontró en ellos lo lleno de alivio. No existía la duda en ellos, el miedo, el pesar, ni la culpa. Era una mezcla divina de seguridad y resolución, una luz abrumadora que irradiaba de él, pero ahí muy dentro Kuroko aun podía vislumbrar la oscuridad, esa que le pertenecía al taheño.

Ya no lo sentía, ya no existía _él_. Ahora sólo quedaba Kagami Taiga.

Levanto la mano y la condujo hacia la mejilla del más alto. Acaricio la piel tersa y mancho de rojo un poco la barbilla. Sangre que no era suya, sangre que había dado vida a alguien instantes antes. Y a Kuroko poco podía importarle lo que ese líquido vital pudiera significar. Lo que la ropa rota y sangrante pudiera representar. Kagami era suyo y _él_ se lo había entregado, _él_ se lo había llevado de regreso, tal y como lo hubiera prometido hacia años, cuando eran unos niños. Kuroko los aceptaba a ambos, los amaba a ambos y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

_Él crea los pensamientos horribles._

_Las palabras podridas._

_Él distrae mis nervios._

* * *

_¿Raro? ¿Perturbador? *w* _

_Ya, sé que debería estar en un lugar blanco con paredes acolchonadas._

_Bien, aclaraciones de posibles dudas: Sí, Kagami tiene una doble personalidad. Su otro "yo" se había conocido con Kuroko en su infancia y se había enamorado de este, así que como se separan el otro yo de Kagami es quien promete que volverán a estar juntos. Sí, él asesina a su niñera. Sí, recibe ayuda psicológica y toma __fármacos... a veces. Sí, Kuroko sabe que su novio es peligroso pero así lo ama, ¡que lindo! Y finalmente sí, Kagami termina por aceptar su lado oscuro y amarlo, por él, por el otro Kagami y por Kuroko._

_Reclamaciones y demás en un lindo review._

_P.D. Las invito a pasarse por mis otros fics, uno que es un intento de drama/romance y el otro que más bien debería llamarse "Las crónicas del sexo". _

_Cuídense._


End file.
